Till The End Of Our Time
by somebrowneyedchick
Summary: Cosima and Delphine's wedding night


"Marry me, Delphine?"

The words slipped through Cosima's mouth, steady and confident. Delphine, on the other hand, was taken so unawares that she nearly dropped the cup she was holding. It was a quiet, unassuming Sunday night, the immunologist and the clone putting away clean dishes after a simple dinner.

"Mon amour?"

Cosima didn't know what it was, she had been planning this for months, she had the ring, the date, the speech, but all that had flown out the window in the past few minutes. Delphine, so gorgeous, so lively, so carefree. She meant the world to her. She wanted to marry her, she wanted to right now. This moment was as good as any, better, perhaps. It was the way they normally were, their everyday state, and Cosima wanted to preserve it.

"Shit I- I had a speech and everything planned out and I wanted to make it a little more special, but this feels right. I just- I love you so much Delphine, and you're perfect, you're perfect for me, and I don't ever want to be without you. I want the meaningless fights, I want the all night conversations, I want the 3am sex, I want the kids, the dog, the picket fence. I want to grow old with you, and I want to be by your side no matter what. I want to spend my life with you-"

She couldn't get the next word out, because Delphine was sobbing and kissing her. "Yes. Yes I will". Cosima started to cry too, kissing the blonde back. "You know, I have a ring and everything. I can do this properly". She takes the europeans hand then, pulling her to the bedroom, retrieving the little box with the ring in it from the shoebox in the closet where it's been hidden out of site. She sinks to one knee.

"Delphine Cormier, will you do me the favor of spending forever with me?"

The blonde cries even harder, yanking Cosima to her feet, pulling her into an embrace. "Yes, mon amour, mon coeur, of course I'll marry you", and she gasps as Cosima slides the ring finger, and they fall to the bed in a tangled heap of happy cries.

The next few months were filled with planning, cursing, angry sex, make up sex, nerves, and genuine excitement on both of the woman's behalf. The big day arrived, and the wedding went off without a hitch. The clones sisters all gave speeches, and both sets of parents cried in the aisles. When the bouquet flew, Helena hoisted Kira, and the little girl caught it amidst a flurry of cheers, and Alison smashed Donnies face into a piece of cake.

That was hours behind them, the plane ride to their honeymoon in Ireland hours ahead, and the cottage that they were renting near the wedding venue minutes ahead. It wasn't until they pulled up to the house that Delphine realized how nervous she was. Why was she nervous, actually? This was Cosima. This was different, though. She felt like this was the first time all over again. But no, this _was_ different! She was honest, they were in love, Cosima was well, and they had their whole lives ahead of them. Banishing the rest of her nervous thoughts, she turned to Cosima, waiting for her at the door. She swooped the girl up in one smooth movement, bridal style, causing the shorter girl to laugh.

"Carrying me across the threshold, babe?" Delphine smiled. "Exactement, mon amour, it is the tradition, after all". Cosima chuckled. "I think the next tradition will be more fun", she trilled, causing the taller girl to stutter a little. "Hey! Don't drop me!" Delphine put Cosima down, laughing, both of them in the center of the little living room. The dreadlocked grew serious, trailing her hand down the blondes side. "I love you", she whispered, and then they were kissing, fused together, hands flying all over the place as they shed each others clothing. They stumbled across the room, banging into tables and decorations. It wasn't until they got to the bedroom, Cosima shoving Delphine onto the bed, that their actions grew gentler. Their kisses were languid, melting, and Delphine felt like her heart would burst. This was real, she was married to Cosima, she could do this whenever she wanted. "I want everything about this first time to be equal. Let me take your clothes of, gorgeous. Not like you much left." Cosima then removed Delphines bra and underpants, and the blonde girl, in turn, yanked off Cosima's underpants and one high heeled shoe (how that actually happened, she would never know). They stared at each other, breathing heavily. "I can't believe this is actually real" Cosima breathed. "You're mine. Forever".

Delphine wasn't about to start crying, she didn't want to start crying, so she simply pulled Cosima down onto her again, kissing her with the passion she felt threatening to spill her tears. Her tongue probed into the warm flesh of Cosima's mouth, and she moaned when she felt the dreadlocked girl bite and pull on her lip. Cosima's hands were everywhere, they couldn't find a place to rest on blonde, but when Delphine took a pebbled nipple into her mouth, the brunette moaned, seizing the europeans ass in her hands, pulling until they were laying side by side. When Cosima moved back from the Delphines mouth, and kissed her way down the other girls neck, chest, kissing the rosy nipple she found there, the blonde felt the heat between her legs grow unbearable. "I want you", the blonde husked, "I want you to make love to me". Cosima smiled softly, kissing her way back up to the blondes mouth. "I want to make love to you, darling", she whispered, and the intensity in their kisses nearly had her reeling. Delphine grabbed the shorter girls hips, pulling until there was absolutely no space left between them, and the heat and friction between them was enough to ignite the air. She trailed a hand down the dreadlocked girls center, groaning at the wetness she found there, groaning at the way the other girl shook at her administrations. "Cosima…" she hissed, kissing a wet path up and down the girls neck. "Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement". She slid two fingers inside, rubbing Cosima's clit with her thumb, loving the moans issuing forth. "Baby," The clone moaned, "you feel so good." With that, she slid her own fingers inside Delphine, the palm of her hand playing over her nub. They dissolved into each other.

Delphine couldn't tell where she began, where Cosima ended, couldn't tell you her name if you asked. All she could think was Cosima, Cosima touching her, and touching Cosima in equal. The pressure in her lower half was an inferno now, and she increased the motions of her hand, causing her wife (!) to shriek. She raised her mouth to Cosima's kissing her messily. "I love you. I love you more than anything," the clone half sighed, half sobbed. "Oh my god, Delphine," she whimpered, moving her hand at a furious rate. "Eyes open, mon amour", the blonde husked, barely able to form the words. "I want to see." They were both moaning at a constant now, kissing as best they could for lack of breath. Delphine felt herself starting to lose her grounding, felt the tension threaten to snap. "Come with me, mon coeur", she whispered breathlessly. With a few more twists, she felt Cosima's walls start to flutter, and the two locked eyes. Nothing but desire, lust, and pure, unalloyed love was reflected in there, and the two crashed together over the edge, whimpering each others name.

That's when the floodgates broke open for Delphine, and she buried herself in Cosima's chest, barely aware of the tears falling from her lovers eyes as well. She was just so emotionally charged, so happy. Cosima brought her up for a kiss, wiping away the tears as she did so. "We're married," she whispered. "We're married", the blonde repeated happily, loving the way they words fit in her mouth. The clone sighed, melting into Delphine's embrace. "You're perfect, you know that?" Delphine smiled. "You are too, mon amour."

Cosima chuckled.

"What's so funny, may I ask?"

"Oh, nothing, Dr. Niehaus- Cormier, I was just thinking how we have six more hours till we have to get ready for our flight."


End file.
